Aspects of the disclosure relate to wireless communications systems. In particular, aspects of the disclosure relate to systems, methods, apparatuses, and computer-readable media that provide radio frequency interference awareness assistance data for one or more Global Navigation Satellite Systems (GNSSs) to receiver devices.
Increasingly, concern about GNSS vulnerability has gained widespread attention. GNSS receivers are typically highly susceptible to various types of interference. Typical GNSS signals are of very low power and, despite being wideband spread spectrum protected, are still vulnerable to jamming GNSS signals may also be vulnerable to spoofing where the signals are intercepted and rebroadcast by a malicious device. Typically, for GNSS users and network operators, no visible signs may appear indicating why a GNSS operation has failed in a particular area and a common assumption that a reliable GNSS signal is not available is made. This assumption may disregard the true cause of the GNSS signal interference. In the case of jamming, the consequence may be an inability to locate a receiver device resulting in impaired service to users and applications (e.g. an inability to locate an emergency caller). In the case of spoofing, the consequence may be the propagation of false location information which may not only impair service to users and applications but also lead to damaging results (e.g. mislead public safety dispatch in the case of an emergency call or cause a user to navigate to an incorrect and possibly dangerous destination).